Power of The True Child Prophecy V2
by Reborn 123
Summary: Neglected by his family and people around him in favor of his twin sister. One day Naruto went out the village and wandered around the woods until he found the a small cave. When he entered to the cave he found something and an incident happen that changes him. Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**So I know everyone was wondering why I made another version of Power of the True Child Prophecy. Well there a some reasons that I did it.**

**1) My phone was stolen by some jackass**

**2)I lost my inspiration towards the other story. **

**Chapter 1**

We find an eight years old girl with blood red hair with blonde around the edge jumping up and down with joy because she had just perfected a very hard jutsu.

"Alright I did it! Did you see me daddy?" The girl asked a man with spiky blonde hair that had two bangs hanging on each side of his face.

"Yes I did Naruko very good!" The man said praising his daughter as a woman with blood red hair came out.

"Come on you two let's go get some ramen." She said. This got a cheer from Naruko and the family walked into the house. What they failed to notice was a blonde haired boy that was the same age as the girl that just left; he had vibrant blue eyes just like his "father", in fact one would have to be blind not to see the resemblance, the only difference was the length of his hair and the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. This boy was Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the container of the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't hated just didn't trust his "family" because they always chose Naruko over him and it got to the point where the only time he ever showed his face around the house was at breakfast and at dinner. He asked his godparents to train him but they didn't care about him but only her sister even Kakashi the last surviving member of Team Minato ignored him. But all that change after that incident happened

_== Flashback (3 years ago) ==_

_5 years old Naruto was walking around the village and most of the villagers ignore him since none of them knew about him. Only few people know him but he didn't bother much. So he decided to explore outside the village and went to the forest. When he started to wandered around the forest he reaches a small cave. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to go inside. He continues to go forward until he saw something that caught his interest._

_In the center of the cave there was a beautiful sheath that was gold with blue markings and has a small writing on it. Naruto looks at the writing carefully then the writings change into a language for him to understand and that said 'Avalon'._

_"Avalon?" Naruto asked in confused and suddenly the sheath started to glow bright and that force him to cover his eyes. Slowly the light faded away and Naruto finally opened his eyes and found himself in new area. The place was beautiful where the sky was so clear and was in the middle of the field but he saw a house from a far distance. _

_"Hello little one what are you doing here?" A voice said. Naruto turns around to see a beautiful young woman. She had blond hair that was tied in a bun, green eyes and was wearing a simple white dress. Before Naruto could respond another voice interrupted them._

_"Saber!" A voice called Naruto saw a man with red hair that was wearing black cloth running towards them._

_"Shirou" Saber said and the Shirou stops in beside her and was about to talk when he suddenly notice Naruto._

_"Hello there." Shirou said as he approaches him and kneel down to his level. Naruto just wave shyly at him._

_"Who are you kid?" Shirou asked._

_"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself and Shirou stands up._

_"I'm Shirou Emiya and this woman here is Arthuria Pendragon but you can call her Saber." Shirou said and Arthuria just smiled at Naruto._

_"Anyway what are you doing or should I say how did you get here?" Shirou asked and Naruto just tilted his head to side with confused look on his face._

_Naruto started to explain what happen after he was done the two were surprised by this. Shirou approaches Saber and whispered._

_"Saber do you think that he's the one." Saber then whispered to him._

_"I think remember the dream that we were having and someone told us about a prophecy that someone will show up through Avalon and destined to save the world." Saber whispered and Shirou nodded at her then they turned back their attention to Naruto._

_"Umm, do you any of you know how will I return home?" Naruto asked and the two nodded at him._

_"Yes Naruto but first there something you need to know." Shirou said and Naruto nodded at him._

_"Naruto, the reason that you brought here is because of a prophecy." Shirou said._

_"Prophecy?" Naruto asked confused and Shirou and Saber nodded at him._

_"Yes the Prophecy told us that one day when someone will appear here through Avalon is the one that will save the world." Saber said._

_"Huh?" Naruto asked in confused and the two adults sighs but just nodded at each other. They knew that Naruto was too young to know these things._

_"Anyway, we wanted to say that reason that you're here is because you are going to be trained by us." Shirou stated and Naruto eyes widen in shock and then a big grin appeared on his face. _

_"Alright I'm finally going to be train!" Naruto shouted happily while the two look at him confused._

_"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Arthuria asked and Naruto suddenly had a sad look on his face and the two heroes frown at this._

_"Naruto what's wrong?" Shirou asked and Naruto started to tell his story. He told on how his parents ignored him even the people close to his family ignored him and they only focused on his twin sister. When he was done telling his story the two just felt sorry for Naruto for being neglected and disappointment to his family and people around him._

_Shirou place a hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto look up to see that Shirou was smiling at him._

_"Don't worry Naruto once we're done training you. You will be strongest hero that they will ever see." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with wide eyes then look at Arthuria who nodded at him with smile on her face. Naruto grinned and nodded at them._

_"Hai!" Naruto chirped happily and the three of them walk towards the house and for Naruto to start his training._

_==Flashback ended==_

Ever since Naruto then Naruto was training none stop and was enjoying his life with Shirou and Saber.

Shirou thought him the basics such as crests, circuits, prana, od and mana then started to teach about Magecraft such as Projection, barrier and other magics that he know that he learn when he become a counter guardian while Saber thought him Prana burst, Reinforcement magic and invisible air that were own personal skills.

Shirou taught him to use a two blades and using a bow since he was an archer. Saber teaches him her swords style and battle tactics. The two were really surprised that Naruto was able absorb everything like a sponge. He was a prodigy when came to battle.

The two really pushed him to his limit until he would fall. The two were surprised on Naruto by his fighting spirit and drive to become strong. Both heroes were proud seeing this and believe that he would be able to become a true hero.

Also Naruto picked some of Shirou hobby such as learning to cook, sewing and other skills. Sometimes Naruto would cook for the two and they were surprised that Naruto was very good at cooking. The three bonded like family and Naruto was really happy but sadden that he would be leaving soon. Naruto learned on Shirou and Saber previously life were, He was inspired by both heroes stories and wanted to become like them so he made a goal that he would become like Archer and Saber.

_==20 years later==_

_Naruto who was now 25 years old he was a splitting image of Minato the only exception was the whisker mark. He was wearing a simple white shirt, blue pants and a pair of sneakers. He was facing Shirou and Saber who small smile on their face._

_"Naruto, our mission is done your training is complete." Saber stated and Naruto just nodded at them. He knew that this day would come and he would be going back to the elemental nation. Shirou and Saber explained about the place that time in the elemental nation will pause so he won't need to worry about anything._

_"Naruto there are few things that you need to know before you leave." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with confused look._

_"What is it Shirou-niisan?" Naruto asked._

_"Well the thing is that when you leave all that you learned will be sealed away except your memories." Shirou said and Naruto had horror look on his face._

_"WHAT! Then all those hard training that we had will be nothing then why did you train me in the first place if they are just going to be sealed away!" Naruto demand and Saber raised her hand that has signals him to stop talking._

_"He wasn't done explaining Naruto." Saber said and Naruto immediately apologize and Shirou just sighs at him._

_"As I was saying your abilities in using my magic are only sealed away temporary but you can still you use of Saber magic and skills that she thought you. Your powers will be released at once when the time is right the only problem is that your body will become a kid again when you return to your world." Shirou said and Naruto just sighs in relief and disappointment. Relief because his magic won't disappear and disappointment because he will become a kid again meaning that he would have to train his body again then it was Saber turn to talk._

_"Last thing Naruto when you return to your world I want you to take Avalon with you and take it to the lake that is near the cave. Once you got to the lake call the Lady of the lake and she will do the rest understand?" Saber asked and Naruto just nodded at her. Shirou approaches at Naruto and gave him a hug that surprised him by his surrogate brother actions but just went to the flow and hugged him back._

_"Naruto remember to live your life with no regrets, protect everyone who is precious to you and no matter what me and Saber see you as a family." Shirou said and Naruto eyes widen in hearing those words he was touched. He let tears flow down to his cheek as hugged Shirou tightly and Saber join in the hugged and they stayed like that several seconds before the broke it._

_"Thank you for everything Shirou-niisan and Arthuria-neechan." Naruto said happily then Naruto started to glow slowly faded away._

_==back to the elemental nation==_

_Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his 5 years old body again. He sighs in disappointment because he really wanted his powers that he learned then something was glowing in Naruto hand. He look at saw a symbol is being made when the light was gone it reveal to be a sword covered with a sheath with two wings on the side. Naruto smiled at symbol and look at the Avalon. He grabbed the Avalon walk away from the cave and started to find the lake that Saber told him that was near the cave._

_After wandering around the forest for an hour looking for the lake he finally found it. He walked towards near the lake and placed the Avalon down near it. Naruto look at the lake for several seconds before he said. _

_"Lady of the Lake!" Naruto called and the lake started to bubble and the middle of the lake was glowing then soon stream of waters were shoot out of the water then started twirl around the center of the lake. Then a figure was being formed then it was done it reveals a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair, porcelain skin and a long blue dress. The woman walks towards Naruto._

_"Hello child why are you here?" The woman said and Naruto showed her Avalon and the woman eyes widen and a small smile appeared on her face._

_"So, Arthuria decided you to become the next wielder of her weapons but I want to make sure first." The woman said as she places her hand on top of Naruto head and started to look at his memories. She was sadden at how Naruto was neglected by his family and people around him but was also happy that he was able to receive happiness through Shirou and Arthuria and view them as his idols and siblings._

_The woman removed her hand from Naruto head and kneels down to Naruto level._

_"Naruto-kun I'm going to give Arthuria sword the sword that made her a legend." The woman said then she walk back near the lake and put her hands on the water. She pulls out something out of the water and revealed to be sword that radiating a divine light. Naruto was awe in struck in seeing the sight of the blade. When the divine light was gone the woman asked Naruto for the Avalon and Naruto gave it to her. The woman puts the sword in the sheath and soon it was releasing a strong divine light and was floating in the air. The woman turns to Naruto and said to him._

_"Naruto-kun I'm gonna to seal the sword and sheath to you but there will be consequences in doing this." The woman said and Naruto look at her confuse._

_"Consquences?" Naruto said and the woman nodded at him._

_"Yes but first are you aware that the soul of the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you?" The woman asked and Naruto nodded at her. He knew that Kyuubi was sealed to him since he was 4 years old when he asked for some training to parents who ignored him.(AN: Just to let everyone know Naruto never met the Kyuubi during his training with Shirou and Saber.)_

_"Well once the Excalibur and Avalon are sealed inside of you the Kyuubi soul will be transferred to your twin sister." The woman told him and Naruto eyes widen in surprised and quickly nodded at her in understanding. He wanted to become like Saber or Shirou and if exchanging the soul to Kyuubi to her sister will give him the two weapons that Saber once wield he will do it._

_The woman smiled at Naruto and weapons slowly floated towards Naruto then formed into a small orb and entered Naruto body. He felt a strong divine light pouring out of his body and his body released a strong light. But soon the light die and Naruto look at the woman who was smiling at Naruto._

_"'It's done Naruto-kun look at your stomach." The woman said and Naruto lifted his shirt and saw the seal that once was in his stomach was gone and soon his left hand started to create some symbols. When it was done Naruto look at symbol and saw the picture of the sword and sheath that has the color blue. Naruto thank the woman and the woman just ruffles his hair._

_"Naruto-kun I have a special gift for you." The woman said and soon Naruto was being surrounded by streams of water. Few moments later Naruto found himself wearing an armor. (AN: just think Male Saber armor). Naruto was amazed by this and suddenly the armor disappeared and returned to his normal clothes. Naruto look confused and the woman just giggle at him._

_"Don't worry Naruto-kun you can access the armor when you are in battle." The woman said and Naruto nodded in understanding._

_"Um, can I know the name of the lady of the lake?" Naruto asked and the woman was surprised at Naruto words but smiled at him._

_"My name is Vivian; you can come and visit me anytime you want Naruto-kun." Vivian said and Naruto grinned at her and thank her before she dissolved into the water. Naruto runs back to the village to retrain his body and to fulfill his goal._

==Flashback ended==

Ever since that day Naruto was training non-stop to regain his skill that he acquire through Shirou and Saber training. He continues his sword practice, archery and tried to master Saber skills in using Invisible air, reinforcement magic and Prana burst once again.

Naruto tried to asked help once again to his parents and godparents with his shinobi training only to shun again. So decided to sneak to the family library and steal some scrolls and books about chakra and sealing. Naruto did several chakra exercises to have more control of his chakra and apparently Naruto got interested in using Fuinjutsu. He experimented and created countless of seals from book and using his own formulas. Naruto also found out that he was wind, fire and water user so he decided to get some water, fire and wind jutsus from the clan library. He also found a interesting jutsu in the scroll of forbidden and found **Shadow clone jutsu.** He was surprised in what the jutsu can do apparently everything that clone absorbs will be transferred back to him which was very useful for him to regain his skills.

==5 years later==

Now Naruto was 13 years old and was wearing a black shirt, baggy pants and standard shinobi sandals. Naruto grew quiet, level headed and secretive since was only being ignored by the people around him. He sometimes wished that he can stay with Shirou and Saber or sometimes they were his parents. Growing up being ignored by most people made Naruto less trustful towards people around him. He doesn't hate his family or anyone he just didn't trust them. Naruto was going down the stairs and saw Naruko with his parents. Through the years Kasumi was the only who really tried to talk to Naruto and try to be friend with him but because of the attention she was receiving from others Naruto just ignores her or disappear on the spot. Naruko grown into a wonderful woman her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals.

Naruko was the first one to notice Naruto and waved at him.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and Naruto had a small smile on his face in seeing Naruko. Naruto was happy that Naruko tries to reach out for him but he doesn't have much trust to her.

"Morning Naruto" Kushina greeted him and Naruto just nodded at her, Minato approaches at Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Naruto if you pass the genin exam you will be starting to be training with Naruko." Minato said.

"Tou-san does that mean that onii-chan will finally train with me?" Naruko asked with happy tone and Kushina answered her. "Yes Naruko if only your onii-chan will only pass the genin exam."

"I'm not interested." Naruto said as he suddenly cuts in the conversation. Everyone had a disbelief look on their face when they heard this.

"Um Naruto did I hear right you don't want to be train by us? Don't want to learn to be strong like me and your mother?" Minato asked with disbelief and Naruto had his arm crossed and nodded at him.

"Yes I don't have any interest but first answer this. Why did you and Kushina suddenly have interest to train me?" Naruto asked with neutral tone.

"Well it's because-"

"Let me guess a few theories that I see. You both felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until your both not guilty anymore or you the hokage and clan-head don't want the village to see that any of your child weak." Naruto explained with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shock again on how Naruto said it with neutral look on his face.

"If you don't have any more to say I'll get going come on Naruko." Naruto said as he walks out from the house with Naruko and leaving two shock parents.

==With Naruto and Naruko==

"Onii-chan, why did you say that?" Naruko said as they headed towards the academy. Naruto sighs, stops to his track and look at his sister.

"Naruko, how would you feel that you been neglected by everyone around you for so long?" Naruto asked and Naruko thought about it and decided to stay quiet. She knew that she was the reason that he was neglected even on their birthday she was the only one who receive present while he just stand in the corner and watch. Naruko got depress and blame herself for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off in her train of thoughts when Naruto place a hand on her shoulder and look at him.

"Naruko I know what you are thinking and I don't hate you or blame you. I'm just the unlucky twin that's all." Naruto said and he gave her a small smile and Naruko just nodded at him. They continue their way to the academy then soon they heard noises once they entered the academy.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighs as he heard his fangirls. Naruto was the top student of the academy and excel all of his subject's but most of the time Naruto would use a shadow clone to leave class and do some real training.

Naruto and Naruko enter the classroom and take their seat and Iruka who was the instructor of the academy enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone today is the genin exam this will determine if you have the skills to become a ninja. Once your name is called please go to the other room and perform the following jutsus Body Replacement Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu." Iruka said then soon one by one the students are being called.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Iruka called and Naruto stands up from his seat and went to exam room. Moments later Naruto was back to the classroom with his forehead protector.

==Moments later==

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some were happy that they their children were able to graduate while some were disappointed. Minato and Kushina just arrived at the academy looking for their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter running towards them.

"Look, look I did it!" She said happily as showed her forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily.

"We are so proud of you." Kushina said happily.

Then they spotted Naruto heading towards the exit.

"Naruto" Kushina said getting his attention then the trio runs walk up towards him. "I'm really happy-"

"Save it for someone who cares." Naruto said coldly. "I don't trust you or anyone in the village only a few people. I'll be training and will go home late so don't wait up for me." Naruto said before he walks away and ignoring her mother who started to form tears in her eyes.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us." Minato said as he tried to comfort her.

"Onii-san doesn't hate any of you." Naruko said and both parents look at her.

"He just doesn't trust anyone except a few people who tried to befriend with him." Naruko said and Minato decided to change the subject.

"Anyway how is he in class?" Minato asked

"Well Onii-chan is the best student of the class and the rookie to the year. He was good at using swords and instructor said that he might be jounin-level." Naruko said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hang their head in shame in hearing this. They never knew that their son was a prodigy and he did it all without their help.

_'Our son is genius and we failed to support him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was in the training grounds 44 or known as the forest of death. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he senses was coming towards him and immediately jump to his side to see that he avoid a kunai. He landed safely to ground and look around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thigh and dark orange mini-skirt and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. This woman is Anko Mitarashi who was a former student of Orochimaru who was one the sannin of Konoha.

"Hey gaki this training ground is off limits." The Anko said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell are you anyway and why did you attack me." Naruto asked and the woman had sadistic smirk on her face.

"How about you beat me first and I might just tell you." The Anko said as brought out another kunai and charges at Naruto while he was just standing there and waiting for the attack. The woman was closing in was about to strike Naruto when he suddenly counter it by grabbing her wrist and flip the woman causing Anko face first to the ground then Naruto immediately lock her arms with one hand, grabbed the kunai from the woman hand and pointed it towards her neck.

"How the hell?" The woman asked in shock in what just happen in seconds. She looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when he looks at his eyes. They carried no emotion at all they were cold and lifeless. They stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto let go of the woman and walk towards to the top of the fence of the forest.

The woman immediately stands up while holding her left injured arm from the hold that Naruto did to her. "Oy I said that's off limit." The Anko said and Naruto turn his body to face her.

"Next time try not to charge so reckless like an idiot." Naruto said before entering the forest and not seeing the angry look on Anko face.

'_When I get my hands on that gaki I wil…. Still that kid was pretty interesting. He was able to caught me off guard and switch the tables. I can say that kid is not an ordinary ninja._' Anko thought with smirk on her face. She was looking forward in seeing him again.

== With Naruto==

Naruto was making his way to the center of the forest as he slaughtering every creature that was coming towards him with his katana that sealed in his wrist. Few hours later Naruto finally reaches the center of the forest and saw a tower there. He then used reinforcement and chakra towards his feet then jumps to the air with bursting speed and landed safely to the top. Naruto sighs and was deep in his thoughts and started to think Shirou and Saber.

"Shirou-niisan…Saber-neechan.." Naruto muttered as he let out small shed of tears to his eyes. He really misses being with Shirou and Saber. He knew that they were finally in paradise and they are also watching him in the sky.

_'Shirou-niisan..Saber-neechan…I vow that I will become a hero I will join you both in paradise when my mission his done' _Naruto thought as he prayed for the two watch over the heavens.

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND LEAVE SOME GOOD REVIEWS AND ALSO NO GOD DAMN FLAMES!**

**SHOULD I MAKE THIS AN HAREM STORY OR NOT? PM ME OR LEAVE YOUR ANSWER WITH THE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY. **

**1) THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED **

**2)HIZASHI IS STILL ALIVE SO NEJI IS NOT KEEPS SPEAKING ABOUT FATE OR DESTINIES  
**

**3) SAKURA IS NOT A FAN GIRL**

Chapter 2

==Night time==

Naruto was done with training in the forest of death and decided to go home then he suddenly senses something was wrong then he decided to use reinforcement magic to his eyes and ears. He started to hear metals clashing and look where it was coming from. He jump from tree to tree and went towards the gate walls of the village to get a better view. He scan around the village then his narrowed as he found where two chunin battling out Naruto eyes widen as he saw who were the two ninja's were fighting.

He saw Iruka and Mizuki were fighting but were confused why they were fighting until he found the scroll of sealing in Mizuki back. Naruto eyes narrowed and now understand the situation. He knew that Mizuki was a traitor from the start. He immediately rushes towards the two chunin and to aid Iruka.

==With Mizuki and Iruka==

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other and Mizuki has upperhand.

"Give the scroll back Mizuki" Iruka demanded and Mizuki just laugh at him.

"With the scroll I will be unbeatable." Mizuki said then throws a barrage of kunai. Iruka tried to move but he was injured. He closed his eyes waited for the kunais to kill him.

'_Well this it…I'm going to die' _Iruka thought then he heard sounds of kunai being deflected. He opened his eyes and was shock who he saw '_Naruto'_

_"_Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto just glared at him.

"Mizuki I knew that you were a traitor from the start the way you were looking at Naruko thinking that she's the Kyuubi. You're a complete idiot. You don't know difference between a scroll and a kunai." Naruto said. Mizuki gritted his teeth and looking at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S THE DEMON! YONDAIME WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" Mizuki shouted and grabbed a kunai behind his pouch but before he could even pull out his kunai Naruto appeared in front of him and deliver a blow to his shoulder.

SNAP!

Mizuki screamed as his shoulder bone was dislocated then Naruto follows it with a punch in the gut and Mizuki was out cold. Naruto summoned two clones and ordered them to tie Mizuki to the tree. The clones did what they were told while he runs towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Iruka put a weak smile on him.

"Yeah I'm okay now Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto did some hand seals and his hand began to glow green and place his hand on Iruka wounds and they started to heal them.

==Moments later==

ANBU arrived to the scene and found Mizuki tied to a tree while Naruto was just done healing Iruka.

"What happen here?" An ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. Naruto explained the situation and when he was done the ANBU were impressed on how Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and being able to do Medical jutsu at young age.

"All right" The cat ANBU said "Good job Namikaze-sama."

Naruto just nodded at her before he headed home. One of the ANBU grabbed Iruka to escort him home while others grabbed Mizuki and scroll and headed towards the tower.

==hokage tower==

"That concludes my report Hokage-sama." The cat anbu informed the Yondaime with the advisers.

Anbu dropped Mizuki to the T&I department for interrogation before heading to the hokage tower. Cat or Yugao Uzuki reported in exact same detail on how Naruto reported to her.

"All right thank you for the report cat. You may leave now." Minato said and cat nodded at him before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Minato your boy is a genius." Homura said.

"I agree with him Minato. Your boy easily beaten a chunin level ninja and was able to use medical ninjutsu in a young age." Hiruzen said.

"He is level headed, intelligent he is a perfect example of a shinobi." Koharu said and Minato nodded and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development.

"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisors nodded at him.

==2 days later==

It was morning and Naruto wakes from his bed and did his morning routine. Now Naruto was now picking out a new set of clothes from closet that he made since today was the team placement. He was really thankful that he picks up some of Shirou hobby because most the clothes shop that he went wasn't suited for his taste. He was now wearing a black open collared waistcoat with a sleeve covering his right arm. On the back it has picture of a sword with white wings on the guard of the sword. He was wearing black Anbu pants, pair of fingerless gloves and instead of Shinobi sandals he was wearing a pair of boots.

Naruto look himself at the mirror and smiled at his new appearance then went to his desk and grabbed a small necklace that has the symbol of yin and yang. He wears it around his neck before walking out from his room. Naruto walks down stair to see Naruko and his parents at the dining table.

Kushina was the first one to see Naruto and was surprised by his new appearance but push her thoughts aside.

"Good morning Naruto" Kushina greeted and Naruto just nodded at her and Naruko turns around and was surprised by his brother new appearance and couldn't help but blush. Naruto notice it.

"Is there something wrong Naruko? Your face is turning red." Naruto points out and Naruko eyes widen and quickly turned around and continued to eat her food. Both parents were surprised by their daughter reaction and the blush they saw on her face but quickly pushed their thoughts aside when Naruto joins the table and started to eat his food.

"So, are you both excited to meet the team placement?" Kushina asked

"Yeah I am! I hope that get to onii-chan as my teammate." Naruko chirped happily while Naruto just ignored her question and eat his food. Kushina and Minato mentally sighs they knew that Naruto would answered it because like Naruko told them he won't open up to them then Kushina decided to asked some random question.

"So Naruto where did you get that clothes I never saw that kind of clothing before." Kushina said.

"I made it." Naruto said plainly and everyone was surprised.

"Really Onii-chan I never knew you know how to make clothes and the design is great." Naruko said and Naruto sends a small smile to her.

"Well the clothes shop I went didn't have my liking so I decided to make some clothes and learn from a friend of mine." Naruto said which made everyone curious on who was Naruto referring to. Before they could question him more Naruto suddenly stands up from his seat and said.

"I'm going ahead Naruko I'll see you at academy. Thanks for the food" Naruto said as he left the dining table and walks out from the house when Naruto was gone both parents sighs in disappointment.

"Well at least he's not completely cold toward us." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"I'm going now Kaa-chan, Tou-san!" Naruko said as she ran out to the house and headed to the academy also. Both parents sigh and look at each other with sad smile on their face.

"I guess we better get going." Kushina said and both parents did the dishes before heading towards the hokage tower.

==With Naruto and Naruko==

Naruto and Naruko were walking in the hallways of the academy and most the student there greet at them. Naruto and Naruko arrived at the classroom and have taken their seat. Naruto had bored look on his face and was about to fall asleep until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice said. Naruto just sighs and turns his head to see a girl that has pink hair, green eyes and large forehead. The girl was smiling at him this girl is known as Sakura Haruno a civilian girl and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied.

==FLASHBACK==

_"Oh look its forehead girl" one of the class bullies said._

_"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice" One of girls said as she grabbed a stone._

_"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again._

_CLANG!_

_Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with shuriken on the center._

_"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket._

_"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question._

_"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the attack easily then grabbed his wrist and knee strike him to the stomach that sends the bully flying straight to the tree and knocking the bully out._

_Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did._

_"Let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and summoned two clones and ordered them to catch the bullies. The clones chased the bullies with a genin level speed and easily knock them out cold._

_==Moments later==_

_The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and the two clones were besides them and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them._

_"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate." Naruto said then he pulls out a kunai from his pouch and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face._

_"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now?" Naruto asked as pulls out couple of kunais and shurikens. The kids turned pale and started pleading at him._

_"Please don't kill us!"_

_"We're sorry!"_

_"I want my mommy!"_

_Naruto had enough and put his weapons away and told the clones to remove the ropes. The clones did what they were told and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death glare and the bullies flinch at this._

_"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you all my target practices. Got it?" Naruto asked with threatening tone._

_"HAI!" The bullies shouted before they all run away. Naruto just shook his head and turn his attention to Sakura._

_"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead._

_"Hold still." Naruto said as he hand began to glow green and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her._

_"There all better." Naruto said._

_"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."_

_"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said and Sakura eyes widen in shock._

_"You're Yondaime son!" Sakura shouted Naruto just smiled at her._

_"Yes he's my dad but doesn't mean that I wanted to treat me differently I just want you treat me like any other people. How about we start again Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said as he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand._

_"Sakura Haruno." _

_==FLASHBACK ENDED==_

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily and he started to notice the killing intent coming from the girls and he turns to his sister who was glaring daggers at Sakura. Naruto inwardly sigh. He remember his talk with Shirou about girls.

"FOREHEAD, GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" A voice said and that voice belongs to a blond hair girl with blue pupil less eyes and wearing purple clothing. This girl is Ino Yamanaka. She one of the girls who had huge crush on Naruto. She met Naruto in her family flower shop and it was first love in sight so she immediately tried to get to know the him. Naruto with his friendly attitude was able to made friends of the girl.

Sakura was glare at Ino was about to speak until another voice beat her to it.

"NO HE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" the girl voice belongs to a girl that has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Satsuki Uchiha the sister of Uchiha Itachi who was a prodigy of Konoha. She was also one of the girls that Naruto save in kidnapping incident happened in Konoha along with Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

==_Flashback==_

_A shadow figure was running roof to roof and was carrying a huge bag on his back._

_"This too easy this village security really needs to rework its defense." The figure said and the sack started to move around was shouting at him to let them go. The figure just sneered at them and dropped the back harshly and picked it up again._

_"Shut it you brats" The figure hissed._

_"How about you drop the sack and leave." A voice said and the figure turns around to see 8 years old Naruto glaring at him._

_"Beat it kid!" The figure sneered at him. The blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to gut causing the figure to drop the sack and hold his stomach in pain. Naruto followed it with an uppercut punch to jaw that sends figure flying upward and ending it with a axe kick to back that nearly shattered the ground as cracks appeared when impact was made. The figure was unconscious and Naruto brought out couple of ninja wires and tied the shadow figure up. _

_When he was done he walks towards the sack with kunai in his hand and cuts the sack revealing two young girls. Both girls had tears on their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. The girl with black hair opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before them._

_"It's okay now the man who kidnaps you both is defeated." Naruto said as kneel down to them and place his hands on their shoulders to calm then he was surprised by their reaction. They suddenly launch their selves at Naruto and cling on him as if their life was on the line. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged both girls and whispered comforting words to them._

_==FLASHBACK ENDED==_

The man who kidnapped them turns out to be the kumo ambassador but after interrogated by the sadistic Ibiki it turns out that the kumo nin was a fake and the treaty was nothing because the fake Kumo nin was a member of a local bandit who sells children to other villages. Both clans thank Naruto for his heroic deed. Fuguku and Hiashi wanted to have arranged marriage their daughters with Naruto but he quickly turns it down because he told them that he wasn't interested.

All three girls were glaring at each other and soon the girls around the room started to fight over Naruto.

Naruto did the wise decision and sneak away and hide in the corner to avoid the riot of all girls' war.

"Well here we go again." A boy said with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. He is one Naruto best friends and lazy person but he was smartest one in the class.

"*Munch*I agree *Munch*" A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi. He is also one Naruto best friends and they share great interest in food and currently eating a bag of chips.

"Man Naruto I'm really jealous of you getting all the girls to fight over you." A boy whine, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka also one Naruto best friends and self-proclaim rival of Naruto which the blond has no problem and he has a companion name Akamaru who was a small white puppy that rides on his head

Naruto sighs at this pulls out something from the pocket and reveals to be small paper bag. Naruto grabbed something inside and reveals to doughnut shaped-bread.

"Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's just some food that I made. Want some? There three more in the bag." Naruto said as he passed the bag and the each of them took one doughnut. The three of them examined the bread and the trio looks at each other and then shrugged and took a bite of the doughnuts.

Then all three boys' eyes widen and golden light started to come out from where they bit.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"This so delicious!" Kiba said and Akamaru got confused until he also took a bite of the doughnut then Akamaru was frozen few seconds then suddenly fainted with happy expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Naruto said then he turns to Chouji who still had shock expression on his face.

"Um, Chouji are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he waved at hand in front of him until Chouji suddenly bowed his head to the floor in front of Naruto.

"TEACH ME YOU'RE WAYS CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said and everyone in the room was surprised even the girls who having an all-out rumble.

"Onii-chan what happened?" Naruko said as she as was currently holding one the girls in a headlock. Naruko look at Naruto hands and her eyes widen in shock.

"ONII-CHAN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SHARING YOUR DELICIOUS HOME MADE DOUGHNUTS! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUR FOODS" Naruko shouted. Naruko knew that his brother was great cook she even complimented him that was able to out cook a five star chef. Naruko always love his brother food especially his dessert foods.

Everyone in the room had surprised look in hearing that top student of the academy and the son Yondaime can cook.

"Big deal it's just a piece of bread" A random boy said and Naruko furious shook her head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ONII-CHAN COOKING ARE LIKE FIRST RATE CHEF. ONCE YOU TASTED IT YOU FEEL LIKE YOU BEEN TO HEAVEN! JUST LOOK AT KIBA" Naruko pointed out and they look at him and saw that he was happily eating the doughnut with dreamy look on his face.

"Chouji what do you think of onii-chan bread?" Naruko asked and Chouji face her with serious look on his face.

"His food is a gift from heaven they are even better than our restaurant food." Chouji stated and everyone except Naruko was surprised by this. The Akimichi restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Konoha and hearing from the Akimichi saying Naruto food was better than theirs was surprising.

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to Iruka who had few bandages on his face. He was surprised to see what was happening in the room.

"Everyone please return to your seat." Iruka said and most of the class ignored him and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID EVERYONE SEAT DOWN NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately returns to their seat.

Iruka clears his throat and started to give out his speech. As Iruka continues to talk Naruto was praying that end this quickly as possible because most of the girls in the class looking at Naruto with hungry look on their eyes that sends shiver to his spine.

"Now I'm gonna tell your team mates and sensei. Team 1…" Soon teams are called one by one.

"Team 7 consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" This raised his head and anticipated who was going to be his teammates while the girls are praying hoping that they would paired up with the blond. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura squealed in happiness. "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Her Naruko did the same. "..and Satsuki Uchiha!" Iruka finished and Satsuki was the last one to squeal and Naruto and small smile on his face hearing that having his sister and friends being his teammates.

"Your senseis are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka said the four of them where surprised.

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the roster and for team 10 members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

"NOOO I got a lazy ass and fat boy!" Ino whined earning a glare from Chouji for calling him fat while earning a sigh disappointment from Naruto for disrespecting his friends.

"You will see your sensei at lunch time dismiss!" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"Onii-chan do want to have lunch with me?" Naruko asked as she turns around to face him only to find that Naruto was gone.

"Hey where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto run away from the classroom because he doesn't want dealing with his fangirls now they know him being great cook and all." Shikamaru answered lazily.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was in the hokage monument eating some homemade food and was enjoying the view. Naruto felt a familiar chakra around the field and he let out a few chuckles.

"I know your there Itachi-san you can come out now." Naruto said and in puff of smoke reveals a man that was wearing a standard Anbu uniform and was wearing a boar mask. The man takes his mask off and reveals his face. The man has black eyes and black hair. This man is Itachi Uchiha who is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi smiled at the blond and sits beside him. Naruto offered him a piece of his food and Itachi gracefully accepted it and took a bite and smiled appeared on his face.

"Delicious as always Naruto-kun your cooking even beats my mother cooking." Itachi complimented and Naruto just smiled at him and thank for the compliment.

"So I heard that you become of my sister teammates. What do you think of the team set up?" Itachi asked as he accepts a drink from Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I'm quite surprised to tell you the truth but I'm okay with it as long we all willing to help out each other and take our job seriously." Naruto said before he took sipped of his drink. Itachi nodded and also took a sip of his drink. Both were quiet for several seconds until Itachi broke it

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you again for saving my sister few years ago." Itachi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Don't mention it Itachi-niisan beside that's what good heroes do. Saving people who are in need even I'm a shinobi and would start to kill people I still want to be seen as a hero." Naruto said. Itachi was surprised by this but smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun you do know that kaa-san is still asking for some your dishes right?" Itachi randomly asked. Itachi and her mother was one of the few people that knew Naruto skill in cooking. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Sure no problem but in exchange I won't make any homemade pocky for a month." Naruto said and Itachi eyes widen in horror and turned pale in hearing this. No pocky for a month made by Naruto-kun is a nightmare! His pocky is more delicious that being sell in stores!

"That was a low blow Naruto-kun" Itachi half glare at the blond and Naruto chuckles at him.

"And you know that I won't give my dishes away that easily if you want some my dishes recipes you need to sacrifice." Naruto said and Itachi pouted at him with Naruto let out few chuckles then soon Itachi started to chuckle and then they continued to eat their lunch.

==after lunch==

Naruto returned to the classroom an hour late and slide the door open and saw what was in front of him.

A glaring Sakura, Naruko, Satsuki.

"Onii-chan where were you?" Naruko asked while glaring at him.

"Yeah, How are we going to be a team if you won't join with us?" Satsuki asked with Sakura nodding in agreement and all three girls glaring at him. Naruto just sweat drop at this and cleared his throat and tries to explain it carefully.

"Well the reason that I could join is because of the fangirls will try to get me and besides I already promised Itachi-niisan to have lunch with him." Naruto said. He half lied because it was only pure coincidence that he met Itachi there. The girls stare at him for few minutes until they look at each other and nodded before allowing him to enter the classroom.

Naruto taken his seat and the girls were about to talk to him when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Yo!" The man said as he entered the room. The man has spiky white hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The man was wearing a standard shinobi uniform. This man is known Kakashi Hatake. Following him was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who also wearing a standard shinobi uniform and had her long red hair tied into a ponytail with bangs both sides on her face.

"Sorry, we are late. We got lost from the road of life." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile only get bonked in the head by Kushina.

"We're late because of you Kakashi!" Kushina scolded and Kakashi just apologize to her and they turn to their attention to team 7. "Any way team 7, meet us in the roof top in 10 minutes." Kushina said then she and Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well we better get going." Naruto said before he vanishes like a ghost leaving her shock teammates. Few moments later Naruko snapped out of her thoughts and quickly run towards the roof top with her other two following her.

==On the roof top==

Naruko and the girls arrived in the rooftop only see Kushina holding an orange book and Kakashi was on knees begging at Kushina.

"Please Kushina-senpai that's my autograph Icha Icha series." Kakashi pleaded.

"I don't care damn it Kakashi! I don't want you see reading that book in front of me or my students or else I'll burn this and tell Minato-kun not him to allow you to sell any of these smut book." Kushina threaten him and Kakashi turned paled but nodded at her. Kushina gave him his book back and Kakashi hugged the book tightly.

"Man can we get over with I need to train you know." Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere that surprised everyone.

'_I didn't sense him' _Kushina and Kakashi thought. Both senseis snapped out of their thoughts as their student taken their seat.

"Alright, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream." Kakashi said and Naruto was the first one to do it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like training, books, learning new things and swords. Dislikes are traitors, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades. My hobbies are training and writing stories and my dream is….well that's classified." Naruto said and everyone was surprised in introduction then face fault at the end of his introduction.

"Um, Naruto-kun what kind of story do you write?" Sakura asked. Naruto put on the thinking pose then few seconds later he grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out and reveals to be a pair of book. Everyone eyes widen in shock in seeing the books.

"You're the author of 'Adventures of Arthurian' and 'Fate of Shirou Emiya'?!" Sakura asked in shock and the blond nodded at her.

Naruto was inspired by the two heroes so much that he decided to write a story about them. The 'Adventures of Arthurian' is the story about Saber life and all the adventures and experience she had. The book was started when he was 7 years old and finished the book when he was 12. The 'Fate of Shirou Emiya' is the sequel of the 'Adventures of Arthurian'. The book tells the story on how Shirou life started and how he met Arthurian and how they fought together through the war. Naruto is still continuing the story but he just didn't have right time to write. The 'Adventures of Arthurian' and 'Fate of Shirou Emiya' were huge hit they sale 50 times better than the Icha Icha Series.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own copy of Adventures of Arthurian that was the first volume of the series.

"Naruto-kun I have your Autograph?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe later Sakura-chan but let's continue the introduction first." Naruto said and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Okay moving that aside. Let's continue." Kakashi said.

"My turn my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, Onii-chan cooking (this surprised both sensei's) ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and try to spend some time with Onii-chan and dream is the first female Hokage ever!" Naruko said with a grin.

'_A mini Kushina' _Kakashi thought while Kushina just chuckle at her daughters introduction.

"Your next Pinkie" Kakashi said and Sakura glares at him.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura shouted then clears his throat. "Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun (Naruto smiled at her while Satsuki glares at her and she hear mumbles from Naruko) friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books (Naruto chuckles at this) and my dream is strong kunoichi." Sakura finished.

"Alright your turn Satsuki-chan" Kushina said.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha I like my family, fire jutsu and tomatoes. I don't have any dislikes and my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes. My dream is to become like Itachi-onii-chan an ANBU captain." Satsuki finished and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and Naruto had smirked on his face and decided to burst his bubbles.

"In short you like those smut books, you dislike anyone saying horrible things to your smuts, your hobbies are reading that smuts and visiting your friend graveyard and your dream is becoming a porn star." Naruto finished everyone look at wide eyes while Kakashi was twitching every time Naruto called his books smuts but calms down and regain his posture.

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children" Naruto rolled his eyes in the children part. " My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances at Naruto who just look away. "I want to complete my family" Kushina finished. Kakashi and Naruko knew about this while Sakura and Satsuki were confused.

"Anyway I will now explain the final exam." Kakashi said. Naruko, Sakura and Satsuki eyes widen in shock.

"What test?" Sakura asked in shock. Kakashi was about answer but Naruto beat him at it.

"The real genin test Sakura-chan. That test that we did in the academy was only to see that we have potential to become a ninja while the final test will tell that if we are ready for real ninja world. In this test has 66% chance of failing and returns to the academy." Naruto explained and Kakashi was impressed and nodded at him.

"He's correct meaning that this test is very hard and there a little for all of you to pass." Kakashi said.

"Anyway meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh and here some advice try not to eat otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said and Naruto snorted at him. Then the Jounin disappears leaving the students alone.

"Girls don't take that stupid advice. If listen to him you be sure to fail the test." Naruto said before vanishing again like a ghost leaving his sister and teammates.

**AN: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES**


	3. AN

HEY GUYS I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS

DUE TO MY COMPUTER OBTAINING A VIRUS MOST OF CHAPTERS IN POWER OF THE TRUE CHILD PROPHECY HAD BEEN DELETED AND NOW I HAVE TO REDO ALL OF THE THINGS AGAIN.

BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO MAKE MY STORY IN WRITING IT MY NOTEBOOK AND TYPE IT WHEN MY COMPUTER IS DONE

AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR EVERYONE


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I'M SURE THAT EVERYONE WAS WONDERING WHY IT TOOK SO LONG WRITE THE CHAPTER AGAIN. WELL IT'S BECAUSE I GOT INTERESTED WITH THE HIGH SCHOOL DXD ANIME AND THEME ABOUT THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD. I DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT. IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ANYONE WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG IT'S BECAUSE OF MY FRIENDS THAT MADE ME WATCH THE ANIME AND READ THE BOOK WHICH I WAS THANKFUL FOR. **

**NOW LET'S BEGIN AND THE STORY AND THIS WILL BE HAREM STORY SINCE MAJORITY VOTED IT.**

* * *

Chapter 3

==Next day==

Sakura, Satsuki and Naruko arrived at the training ground 15 minutes early but made sure to eat breakfast. At exact 6:00 Kushina appeared in the twirl of leaves.

"Good you're all in time. Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" Kushina asked when a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted while Kushina looked at him with shock.

"Kakashi you're actually on time." Kushina said,

"Because sensei threatened that me if I was late he will burn my book." Kakashi said with a sigh while the girls snickered at this.

"Alright since everyone's here let's get started." A voice said as everyone looked up at the tree and saw Naruto looking at them,he then jumped down and landed in front of everyone.

_'Again he appeared out of nowhere even I didn't sense him a few seconds ago.'_ Kushina thought but quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Alright let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi"

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed three bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over,I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the girls eyes widen while Naruto eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'The girls hid their selves well while Naruto….What the hell? Why can't detect his chakra at all it's like he disappeared'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking.

_'So she noticed that Naruto's chakra is completely gone like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Um Kushina-senpai how good is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and pang of guilt hit Kushina.

"I don't know me or Minato-kun never trained him." Kushina stated sadly and Kakashi eye widen.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree and was using reinforcement magic to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi.

_'Alright our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I never heard of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Naruto thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Naruto thought happily as he solved the true meaning of the test then did a hand sign.

_'Shadow clone Jutsu_' Naruto thought then 3 clones appeared behind him. He looks at his clones and said. "You three tell the girls the true meaning of the test and tell them to meet up with me." Naruto whispered and the clones nodded and spread out and has smirk on his face.

==With Naruko==

Naruko was currently hiding in the bushes and was thinking of ways in getting the bells until she felt something on her shoulder. She turns around and saw her brother looking at her.

"Onii-chan" Naruko said happily and 'Naruto' shook his head.

"No I'm only a clone" the clone said and Naruko just nodded at him.

"Why did onii-chan send a clone?" Naruko asked.

"He told me to tell you the true meaning of the test." The clone said and Naruko eyes widened in hearing this and asked what it is.

"The bells are an only distraction to the real meaning of the test. We need teamwork so we need the others to pass the test." The clone explained and Naruko nodded at them.

"Follow me so we can meet with boss and the others." The clone said as jump away from the bushes and headed towards the real Naruto with Naruko following him.

==With Naruto==

Naruto was patiently waiting for the girls to arrive then a minute has passed and the girls arrived with his clones.

"Looks like everyone here." Naruto said then he dispelled the clones.

"So what's the plan Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah Naruto-kun those two won't go easy on us we need to come up with plan to get the bells." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got a plan." Naruto said and everyone leaned over to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

==With Kushina and Kakashi==

"10 minutes has passed and nobody has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunai attack them up front and Kushina pulled out a katana while Kakashi pulled his kunai and they deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?_' Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana ready.

CLANG!

Kushina was surprised to see Naruko attack her with Katana in her hand then suddenly Sakura came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of kunais towards her and Kakashi. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Naruko followed Kushina in the air once again both of them clashes with their katanas. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Satsuki then Satsuki spit a huge fireball at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. But before could continue his thoughts he suddenly black out the last thing he saw was a blond hair before he lost consciousness.

==Moments later==

Kakashi started to wake up and found himself tied up. He tried to use Body Replacement Jutsu to get out of the ropes but something was blocking his chakra.

"So you're awake now." A voice said and something walks out from the shadow and reveals to be Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprised and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Surprised that you can't use any chakra sensei? Well it was really simple really I just made a seal in the ropes so that anyone who got caught in the ropes won't be able to use any chakra until I release the seal." Naruto explained and Kakashi just look at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but be amazed at hearing this, then he heard sound of bells and saw that Naruto had one of the bells in his hand.

"Now I'm gonna make you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Naruto stated.

"What do you mea-"Kakashi didn't finish as he was knockout by Naruto again by a hand chop in back of his neck.

==With Kushina and the genins==

Kushina was currently fighting the 3 genin girls and so far she was impressed by their teamwork.

_'These girls have shown great teamwork so far but where is Naruto?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Satsuki attack her with barrage of fireballs. Kushina immediately made bunch of hand seals.

"Water style: Wall Encampment Wall!" Kushina shouted and immediately the water rised in front of her and extinguished the fireballs. The three genins were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

"Naruko how much longer?" Satsuki asked before Naruko could respond she felt a chakra pulse send to her. She looks at the small seal in her wrist that Naruto drew to her and saw it glow blue.

"About now" Naruko said then Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Naruto said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and pulled out a kunai at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei before I slit his throat." Naruto said coldly and that sends shiver to everyone spine. Kushina looks at Naruto eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over" Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

==Near the wooden posts==

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing the four genins.

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Naruto of course." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly" Naruto said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out three bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"How did you-"

"While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a shadow clone and henge them into bells and used replacement jutsu. This was only my back up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Naruto stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this.

"Okay since you have the bells Naruto who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 3 bells towards the girls and they managed catch. Everyone was surprised by his actions except for the two jounins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"They can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Naruto explained.

"He's right Onii-chan told us about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Naruko said and the female genins giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Besides I have another back plan if Kakashi wants me back to the academy." Naruto said and everyone looked at him confused until he pulls out something from his pocket. The girls eyes widen in shock while Kakashi had a horror look on his face. In Naruto hand was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi was reading and was a limited edition with autograph sign by Jiraya himself.

"I can always burn this as a pay back and go to his apartment and burn rest of the books." Naruto explained and Kakashi immediately went on his knees and started to beg Naruto not to burn his book.

"Please Naruto don't burn it." Kakashi pleaded and bowing his head to the ground which was really pathetic. Naruto thought it was funny and decided to play with him.

"Hey you said if I didn't have a bell that I would go back to the academy so consider this as a payback beside I'm sure majority of female population will be happy that the book is destroyed anyway." Naruto said as he few hand signs and spit a small fireball towards one of the wooden post and it started to burn. Naruto started to put the book near the burning wooden log.

"Say bye bye to your book Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright! You pass the test! Now please return my book please!" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto looks at Kushina and she nodded at him. Naruto gives back the book and in one swipe Kakashi happily hugged his book and Naruto just shook his head.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Naruto-kun your planning was brilliant. You told the girls to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"But the more embarrassing part is that Kakashi was easily knocked out by a genin." Naruto added and all the girls giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face and sending glare at Naruto who completely ignored it. Kushina claps her hand to get everyone attention.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

"Alright team 7 is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said, then she and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto sighs and was about to leave the training ground when suddenly Sakura clungs to his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's celebrate!" Sakura chirped happily. Satsuki and Naruko glared at Sakura and suddenly they also clung into Naruto. Satsuki was around his other arm while Naruko was clinging from behind.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Satsuki shouted and Naruto was surprised at this.

"Yeah Onii-chan is going to celebrate with me." Naruko declared and the three glares at each other and sparks were flying around them while Naruto…..

Was crying anime tears because of his luck with the women around him and he decided he had enough.

He poof of smoke surrounded him and suddenly was replaced with a log. All the girls around him were shock was just transpired then soon the girls started to blame each other.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah because of you he's gone damn it! I need to find Naruto-kun!"

"Not that I find onii-chan first!"

Soon the girls split up and Naruto appears from the bushes and sighs in relief.

"Women are really troublesome." Naruto said as he headed to small restaurant to eat (a certain Nara sneezed).

==At the hokage tower==

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

"Team 6 failed"

Minato sighs as he listened to the jounin reports. Each team failed and he was frustrated he really needs to change the system of the academy. Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late Minato-kun I test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually Kakashi fails every team that was assign to him while Minato was happy in hearing some good news.

"Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" Minato asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Naruto's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a genin which made Kakashi depressed and finally much to most women happiness and the horror of the males that Naruto threatened Kakashi to burn the orange book.

"Well okay thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Team 8 passed they have good teamwork but needs more work." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 passed they are like their fathers but I need to work on Ino though since she a bit a fangirl towards your son Hokage-sama." Asuma explained and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Our son is greater than we thought I never knew that he made a devious plan." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I would at least make him opened up to me, at least make him feel that we are family to him." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement and the two parents decided to think of plan to make Naruto feel a part of their family and ask for his forgiveness.

==Three months later==

Three months has passed and team 7 had been doing missions or the genins called chores and they hated it especially capturing the Tora the cat who was the a hell cat for every genin ninja of Konoha except for Naruto for some reason Tora liked Naruto.

During those months team 7 was being trained to get stronger. Kushina was training them individually while Kakashi trains them on teamwork and chakra exercises but Naruto already knows those exercises so he uses a blood clone to send the clone during team training and meeting while he train on his own at the forest of death.

Also while training in the forest of death Naruto met Anko again but the snake woman didn't attack him again but instead talk to him ,which made Naruto feel suspicious at first but in the end the two became friends and the often sparred and opened up to each other.

Naruto was surprised that Anko was being shunned and hated by the village because she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto also found the cursed seal that was located on her neck then soon he started to do his research on how to remove.

Now team 7 is standing in front of the hokage tower with Tora who was in Naruto hand and was purring in his touch.

"Alright catching Tora the cat is complete." Kushina said and Iruka asked Naruto hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Iruka then Iruka put it back to its cage.

"Alright now you can choose the following missions. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a walk, helping an old lady or fixing th-"

"TOU-SAN CAN YOU GIVE ANY BETTER MISSION WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE MONTHS! CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION?!" Naruko whined and the two genin girls nodded in agreement while the jounins just sighs in annoyance and Naruto just completely ignored the situation as he continues to read a book about Fuinjutsu in his hand.

"Naruko! You've just been a genin for 3 months and you don't enough experience yet!" Iruka shouted and Until Minato decided to cut in.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

"I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin.

"Very well team 7 are going to take a C-rank mission bring in the client." Minato said. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Is this all you got as my bodyguards? A three spoiled princess and a scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair." The man said.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Naruko shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Naruto grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Naruko.

"Naruko you can't kill the client it's bad for business." Kakashi scolded her and Naruko puffed her cheeks and grumble some words.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kill him after the mission." Naruto just added. The old man turned pale while Naruko frown turned to a sadistic smile.

"Okay that's enough we'll meet at village within two hours. So pack your things that you'll be all needing for at least 3 weeks." Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Good Dismissed!" Kushina said and Naruto was the first one to leave when disappeared like a ghost again.

==Outside the village gate==

Naruto arrived to the lake where he met the Vivian or who was known as the lady of the lake.

"Vivian-sama!" Naruto called and moments later Vivian appeared in front of him.

**"Hello Naruto-kun why are you here? It's that I'm complaining or anything."** Vivian said. Naruto would visit her once a month and Naruto was seeing Vivian as his mother like Saber once saw her. Vivian also saw Naruto as her son and the two would always tell stories to one another.

Naruto smiled at her "Nothing much Vivian-sama I'm just going to tell you that I'm going for a mission that might take 3 weeks or more and wanted to see you first before I go." Naruto said and Vivian smiled at him.

**"Well that's nice of you Naruto but I believe there is another reason why are you here I'm I correct?"** Vivian asked and Naruto asked and showed the symbol in his right hand.

"Can you tell me about this symbol?" Naruto asked and Vivian nodded at him.

**"Of course, the sword represents the tracing magic that you learned from Shirou Emiya and other offensive magic, the sheath represents the defense magic and the last the wings represent the greatest magic that you learned from him and I'm sure that you know that very well Naruto-kun."** Vivian said and Naruto nodded at her. He knew what she was taking about the forbidden magic that Shirou Emiya taught him.

"If one of the symbols disappears it means that you've unlocked that power, meaning you can use one the skills that Shirou Emiya thought you." Vivian said and Naruto eyes to widen in hearing this.

"Vivian-sama, can you remove at least one the symbols please?" Naruto asked. He really wanted to use Shirou magic again and wanted to re learned it. Vivian was surprised at his request.

**"Are you sure Naruto-kun if I remove one of the seals forcefully it will be very painful."** Vivian warned him and Naruto was surprised in hearing but never the less agreed to it. Vivian sighed because she knew that Naruto was stubborn person and will do anything to achieve his goals.

**"Very well Naruto-kun but I did warn you so be prepare."** Vivian said as she placed her hand to Naruto symbol and soon the sword symbol started to glow and Naruto started to scream in pain and his fell down to his knees but was fighting the pain.

Several minutes later the symbol of the sword was gone and Naruto was heavily panting of exhaustion. Vivian started to use some magic for him to regain his energy. Naruto stands up and looked at symbol again and saw the sword was gone.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember the steps that Shirou taught him.

J_udging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material_

_Imitating the skill of its making_

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

_Reproducing the accumulated years_

_Excelling every manufacturing process_

"Trace on" Naruto said and several lines appeared in Naruto right hand and soon two swords appeared in his hand.

One was black and other was white.

It was Shirou signature blades and one of his favorites.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the swords and grinned.

"Looks like I still got it! But I need to practice it to make my swords stronger." Naruto said and Vivian claps her hands and Naruto looks at her.

**"Well Naruto-kun I'm sure that you're very happy but I can't remove the other two symbols."** Vivian said and Naruto looks at her confused.

"Why?"

**"Because if I do it again there's high possibility that you might die, so I'm not gonna take any chances. You have to find out on your own on how to release them."** Vivian said and Naruto all he could do was nodded at her.

"Thank you again Vivian-sama for all the things you done to me." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

**"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun I'm very happy that I can help you."** Vivian said and Naruto said his goodbye to the lady of the lake before heading back inside the village.

==Time Skip==

Naruto was first to arrive at the village. For the past hour he was practicing his tracing magic and other offensive magic that he learned from Shirou and he was happy that he was still able to get the hang of it. Naruto was leaning of the wall with arms crossed and waited for his team to arrive.

"Onii-chan!/Naruto-kun!" Voices called and Naruto look at his right and saw his entire team walking towards him with Kushina but Naruto was surprised to see the person with them. It was Mikoto Uchiha who was wearing a Jounin uniform and has hair ponytailed like Kushina.

"Uchiha-sama, why are you joining us?" Naruto asked. Even Naruto trust her he doesn't truly trust her completely since she was one of the people who ignored Naruto when he asked her for some shinobi training since she was his mother best friend after all.

"Naruto-kun, just call me Mikoto." Mikoto said with smile on her face.

"Just answer the question Uchiha-sama." Naruto said with annoyed tone and everyone was surprised on how he response to her.

"Naruto don't answer Mikoto-chan like that!" Kushina scolded at him and Naruto just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever" Naruto said and look around and notice that Kakashi and the client were missing.

"Where's Hatake and the old man." Naruto asked and nobody answered him. He let out a sigh and made clone and whispered something to the clone before the clone suddenly vanished.

"Naruto-kun, what did you told to the clone?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait" Naruto said and few minutes later they heard a girly scream.

"What the hell is that?" Naruko asked and was about to run from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Naruko turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Just wait" Naruto said and several seconds later they saw the clone dragging Kakashi and the client towards them.

"Did you burn the book?" Naruto asked and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all heard the scream right?" The clone asked and everyone nodded at him.

"It's because I saw these two drinking in the local bar so I did what my boss told me to do, I burned his precious Icha-Icha book right in front of Kakashi and he screamed like girl then I knocked the two out and drag their asses here." The clone said before he disappeared in poof of smoke and Naruto received all the clone memory and couldn't help but smirk. Several seconds later Kakashi started to wake up.

"What happen?" Kakashi said as he sat up and look around and saw he was outside and the team was looking at him but his eyes landed on Naruto and glared at him.

"NARUTO, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOOK!?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto just shrugged at him.

"I don't know I just wanted you to see you miserable since you're not taking our first C-rank mission seriously. You're just lucky that didn't burn your whole collection." Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle the blond because Kushina, Mikoto and the others girls will kill him if they saw him strangling him then the old drank started to wake up.

"What happened?" the client asked as he found himself outside the bar and was near the village gate.

"My son dragged you and Kakashi here Tazuna-san so we can start with the mission." Kushina said and Tazuna nodded at her and stands up.

"Is everyone here?" Kushina asked and everyone nodded at her.

"Okay let's begin the mission!" Kushina said and everyone soon they left the village to begin the mission.

PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Team 7 with Mikoto and Tazuna were heading towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. During their journey Kushina, Mikoto and rest of the girls would try to talk to Naruto but Naruto didn't pay attention to them because of the book about Fuinjutsu he was reading much displeasure of the of the girls while Kakashi was doing the same reading his Icha-Icha book and finally Tazuna who kept bragging about how awesome he was much annoyance to everyone.

So far the journey was normal until everyone was able to see puddle in the road.

_'Genjutsu'_ everyone thought and Naruto secretly prepared a kunai in his sleeve. They passed through the pond when suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and Naruto reacted quickly and threw his hidden kunai and hit the chains, stabbing it to the tree. Something pulled out from the puddle and was revealed to be two missing-nins. Kushina and Mikoto were about to charge at the two missing nins when suddenly Naruto passed through them and he quickly did a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted before two clones appeared besides him the two clones pulled out ninja wires from their pouches and quickly surrounded the missing nins with the wires before delivering a blow to them, sending them flying to the tree then the clones circle around the tree once and and pulled the wires and tighten the wires to make sure the missing won't be able to move.

The missing nins were about to try to escape the wires when suddenly they felt something on their throat. They look up and saw Naruto was looking at them with a cold glare and has kunai near their throat.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked in cold tone.

"Like hell we'll tell you!" One of the masked nin said and a smiled appeared on Naruto face that made the masked nins creep out.

"You're gonna regrets those words." Naruto said before he ordered something to the clones and knocked the two missing nins out before dragging them to deeper parts of the woods.

"Naruto!" Kushina called and Naruto turns around and saw everyone was running towards him.

"Onii-chan, where are clones taking them?" Naruko asked and before Naruto could answer they heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was so loud that it could be heard through the entire forest.

"I told my clone to interrogate the missing nins. I should really thank Anko-neechan for those lessons." Naruto said and every Konoha jounin turned paled in hearing this. They knew Anko reputation as a sadist and if Naruto was learning under her. He might become a sadistic person. Suddenly Naruto eyes widen for second before he closed for a moment before opening them.

"My clones are done interrogating the missing nins." Naruto said.

"What do you get out of them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto started to talk.

"Those two were the demon brothers who were chunin level missing-nins and both of them were hired by Gato." Naruto said and everyone started look at him surprised then turned their attention to Tazuna who was now sweating bullets.

"Is there something that you're not telling us old man?" Naruko asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking" Tazuna said as he looks away.

"Just tell us what are you up to old man why didn't you tell us there are also ninja targeting you. This mission is at least B-A rank mission" Satsuki said angrily. Tazuna just didn't answer her.

"If you're not going to answer us then I'm calling off this mission." Kushina said and Tazuna look at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait please!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Then you better tell us now!" Sakura demanded and Tazuna sighs and started about how poor his country has become because of tyrant name Gato and the bridge was the only hope for them. After finishing his story Mikoto looks at her best friend and said.

"Kushina I think it's best we return home. This mission might be too much for our children" Kushina nodded and was about to give her order when suddenly Naruto cut in.

"I think that's a stupid decision Uchiha-sama." Naruto said and everyone look at him.

"What do mean by that Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked and Naruto sighed from them not seeing the obvious thing.

"We have an A rank shinobi, an S-rank shinobi and SS-rank shinobi who is par with my father and you're telling us that we should return home?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by Uchiha matriarch decision.

"But Naruto, you and rest of the girls are only genins for three months and clearly all of you are not experience enough." Kakashi said and suddenly felt a sharp near his neck and saw Naruto was holding a kunai at him. Everyone was surprised by his actions and especially Kakashi after seeing Naruto cold eyes.

"Don't talk me like that Hatake, like you know me. You don't really know since most of everyone in the family and their friends ignored me in the past." Naruto said and the adults with Naruko flinched in hearing this while Satsuki and Sakura looked confused, clearly they didn't know Naruto was talking about.

"Now, Now Naruto calm down." Kakashi said as he tried to calm Naruto down but Naruto just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Try to talk to me like that again Hatake and I will take something that made you a man." Naruto said emotionlessly and Naruto pointed his kunai near his crotch and Kakashi rapidly nodded his head. He was scared at threat that Naruto made. Naruto put his kunai away much relive of the masked nin and Naruto look at Kushina with arms crossed.

"So are you really going to abandon this mission sensei?" Naruto asked and Kushina was hesitant for a second but nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this mission might too much for all of you. There might some situation that you might need to kill someone and all of you are still too young for that experience." Kushina said.

"Don't worry I kill a lot of creatures in forest of death all the time when I train there and I'm not afraid to take another being life." Naruto said and everyone look at him with shock hearing that he already killed a living being and going to the forest of death.

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT ME OR YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WERE TRAINING THERE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GET KILLED?! Kushina screamed at his son and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's go one thing straight Kushina." Naruto said very cold tone and everyone shiver at this especially Kushina and Naruko they never heard this kind of tone from Naruto before.

"You, Minato or any of your friends or in the village didn't help me to become a ninja. I TRAINED my ass off so I could be strong shinobi without any help. You and the people of Konoha have nothing to do with my training. I trained on my own. Itachi-niisan and Anko-neechan are the only ones who helped me trained. They are the only adults that I can trust the most in Konoha. So don't judge me on what I do because you or any adults in Konoha aside from Itachi-niisan and Anko-neechan. DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Naruto stated releasing all the anger that was hidden in heart since he was a kid.

Itachi and Anko are the only adults that Naruto considered a true friend and family while every adult in Konoha is nothing to him. But the reason that he didn't complain about not being trained since he was a kid because of Saber and Shirou training about learning to hide away his emotions and Naruto was glad that he received that training because it helped him to calm down and if wasn't for that training he would have snapped a long time ago.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes by outburst and all the adults couldn't help but be feels ashamed and couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was right. Naruko was also feeling ashamed because she knew that she was the reason that most of the adults ignored him. Satsuki and Sakura were completely shocked hearing this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto.

Naruto let out a sigh and look at them. "A Konoha Shinobi don't back down from mission and if we abandon Tazuna-san we are leaving a dying country to a mad man and I will not ignore this." Naruto said as he started to walk ahead but moments later he stops and look back at them.

"Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash. I refused to be lower than trash so I'm continuing this mission even I'm going to become a missing nin for the sake of people in the Land of Wave." Naruto said and everyone look at him with wide eyes and Tazuna started to feel great hope that Naruto was willing continue the mission even he lied to them. Tazuna started to follow Naruto then Sakura looked at Kushina.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked and Kushina let out a sigh and look at Mikoto and Kakashi then three adults nodded at each other.

"We are going to continue this mission like Naruto said "Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash." and he's right it would only be a great disgrace to us and the village if we back down now and this might be the only way for us to make it up to him." Kushina said then soon everyone was headed to the land of wave and continue with the mission.

==3 days later==

When the Konoha nins got to the coast they found that a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna led them them to a man that offered them to passage to the others side. Currently they are on the motor boat heading towards the Land of Waves. Naruto was scanning around the area and was using reinforcement magic to his eyes to help him see more clearly through the fog. Soon the fog started to clear a little and everyone was able to spot the bridge that Tazuna was building.

"I have to admit that is one impressive bridge." Mikoto said as she saw the bridge.

"Thank you and that bridge will be our hope for the survival of the people of the Wave." Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"You guys keep it down" The man hissed. "The whole point of the morning fog was for us not be spotted so be quiet"

Soon they landed on the other side and soon walk on foot heading to Tazuna house. As they continued to make their way through the forest Naruto suddenly heard something to the bushes and immediately throws a kunai which caught everyone attention.

"Is there something wrong Onii-chan?" Naruko asked.

After reinforcing his eyes Naruto saw a white hare that was hiding in the bushes but something was wrong with the hare. _'Why does hare have white skin? It's summer unless….Kawarimi!'_

"Everyone put your guards up I have bad feeling that something is going to happen." Naruto said and suddenly Kushina started to hear something.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kushina shouted and everyone ducked while Naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground.

Everyone looks up and saw large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. The man was shirtless with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered with bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi, except his eyes weren't covered and has the symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with slash mark on the center.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the copy nin, Mikoto Uchiha, the black crow of Konoha and the famous Crimson death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who is par with her husband. No wonder that Demon brothers failed" The man said.

Kakashi was the first one to stand up and glared at the man. "Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Mist. I would never think that someone like you would work for scum like Gato."

Zabuza just shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as I get pay, now how about you hand over the old man and I let you all go"

"You're really are stupid, are you Zabuza?" Kushina said as she pulls out her Katana. "You think that you can beat all of us then you're asking for your death wish." Kushina went to her stance and so did the other jounins.

"Wait you're Zabuza Momoichi, you used to be one of Kiri 7 swordsman right?" Naruto suddenly asked and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I was former member but what does it have to do with it?" Zabuza asked.

"I can sense your ken-ki and I want to fight you against your blade." Naruto said. Kushina and Zabuza was surprised that a mere genin was able to sense ken-ki because only high class swordsmen can sense ken-ki.

"Naruto, stand down you stand a chan-"Mikoto was suddenly cut off by Zabuza.

"Hold on a minute Uchiha, kid, are you telling me that you can sense my ken-ki?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him and Zabuza was grinning under the mask. A genin that could sense a ken-ki this could be fun.

"So, are you accepting my challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Well, who am I to deny an upcoming Kenjutsu user to prove his sword." Zabuza said then he jumps down and grabbed his Zanbatou and went to his stance. Naruto materialized Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands and also went to his stance.

"Everyone no one will interfere with fight." Naruto said and everyone eyes widened.

"Naruto you can't be serious you'll die!" Kushina said concerned and worried tone and Naruto look back at her.

"If you really sorry in what you did to me then you or anyone won't interrupt with my fight." Naruto said. Kushina was taken aback by his words and decided to respect his decision.

"Ready kid?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him. Everyone was quiet and both fighters were waiting for one them to strike first.

Zabuza charges at Naruto with zanbatou ready while Naruto leaps to the air and held his sword high above his head was falling towards Zabuza.

CLANG!

Both weapons clashes and Naruto decided to jump away from Zabuza but Zabuza suddenly appeared in front of him.

CLANG!

Zabuza swings his zanbatou but Naruto was able to block it with swords but suddenly his swords shattered to pieces that made everyone eyes widen in horror except for Zabuza.

'SHIT!' Naruto thought before he twist his body to barely avoid from gaining a scratch by the zanbatou. Naruto immediately back away from Zabuza to gain some distances.

"Is that all you got kid?" Zabuza asked and Naruto narrowed his at him.

"Trace on" Naruto said before Kanshou and Bakuya reappeared again before he charges at Zabuza again to clash with his swords.

On the sidelines everyone couldn't believe that Naruto was able stand against Zabuza, the genins were looking in awe on how Naruto was able to keep up with Zabuza but the jounin were getting worried.

"Wow Naruto-kun is so cool!" Sakura said happily and the two genins girls agreed to her then Naruko look at her mother and notice worried look on Kushina face.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Naruko asked and Kushina bit her thumb as she continues to watch the fight.

"I'm worried about your brother, Naruko." Kushina stated and she looks at her confused.

"Why?"

"Look at fight closely." Kushina said and Naruko look back at fight carefully and notice that Naruto was panting. Suddenly Naruto swords shattered to pieces again by clashing with Zabuza zanbatou. Naruto immediately summoned the same swords and block Zabuza attack again but his swords shattered again by the impact of the zanbatou.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he was slash by the Zanbatou to the chest.

"NARUTO/KUN/ONII-CHAN!" Everyone shouted worried tone and was about to rush to help him.

"DON'T THIS IS MY FIGHT NOBODY INTERRUPTS IT!" Naruto shouted and as he dodge attack from Zabuza.

"NARUTO, DAMN IT YOU'LL DIE IF THIS CONTINUES!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto dodges a swing from Zabuza zanbatou with back flip. Naruto landed safely and was breathing heavily as he touch the wound on his chest. Zabuza charges at Naruto again and Naruto immediately summon his twin swords again and held in defensive position. Zabuza appeared in front of him and swings his zanbatou horizontally and Naruto immediately blocks it with his swords and push it away along with Zabuza to gain some distance.

Naruto was breathing heavily and Zabuza look at him then points his zanbatou to Naruto.

"You're good kid; I want to know your name." Zabuza said. He was very impressed on how Naruto was able to keep up with him and he was only a genin but his skill as Kenjutsu user is at least an ANBU level.

Naruto had small smile on his face as he continues to breathe heavily. "Naruto…..Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze "**the Saber of Konoha!"** Naruto stated with a proud voice and Zabuza grinned at him after hearing his name.

"Saber huh? That's a very fitting name for you. Tell me did your mother teach you to fight like that?" Zabuza asked in curiosity he never saw that kind style before and the kid was able to produce the sword out nowhere and he didn't sense any chakra.

Naruto scowled at hearing his mother teaching him and shook his head that made Zabuza look at him surprised. "I was never taught by her or anyone in the village I learn from someone else who I considered as a brother and sisters and my idols." Naruto said.

On the sideline Kushina frowned in hearing this and lowered her head in shamed. She never taught Naruto how to use a sword and here now she is witnessing that Naruto was at least ANBU level in Kenjutsu and she didn't even know it! While others were also sadden because they can't they the fact that they ignored Naruto before even he just asked small from them they would just pushed him away.

"That's ashamed kid but I got to say I'm really impressed if you were born in Kiri, I would have taken you as my apprentice. You have talent kid but too bad this is the end of the road for you." Zabuza said and made a tiger sign.

"Hidden in the Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said and soon mist started to get thick and soon it started cover the whole area. Naruto reinforce his eyes and tried to locate Zabuza.

"There no use kid with this mist you can't find me." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto started to look around.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard his mother voice calling her when suddenly he slashed in the back. Naruto let out a scream as he drops to his knees. Soon multiple cuts keep appearing in his body and soon his body was covered with cuts and wounds.

"I told you kid, it's over, and you're done." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto eyes was breathing heavily and made extends his hand in front of him.

_'Not yet! I refuse to die!'_ Naruto thought then he shouted. "Wind Style: Great Break through!"

A powerful gust came out from Naruto palm and blows away the mist and Zabuza was also send flying towards the trees.

As soon as the mist was completely clear everyone could see the fight again and they were horrified when they saw Naruto.

"NARUTO/KUN/ONII-CHAN!" Everyone shouted and was about to run towards him.

"DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME THE FIGHT IS NOT OVER!" Naruto shouted but everyone stopped from their track by Naruto commanding voice.

"But Naruto-ku-"Satsuki was cut off when Naruto glared at everybody then his eyes softened.

"Please, I want to do this if you all truly want me to start trusting you all then you will listen to my wish." Naruto said softly and Kushina eyes widen when she heard this. His voice was almost like he was pleading them not to join him or at least heal his wounds. As a mother she would ignored this and help Naruto but she also wanted to earn Naruto trust. So she having a hard time to decide but in the end she made her decision.

"Everyone nobody will interrupt the fight that's an order." Kushina said and everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"But Kushina look at your son he's heavily wounded!" Mikoto said. She could believe that her best friend decided not help his son. Kushina turns her attention Mikoto and said.

"I trust him I know that he can win this." Kushina said and she looks back at her son and nodded at him. Naruto sends her grateful smile and looks back Zabuza who recovered from the sudden wind attack that Naruto did and slowly stands up ignoring the pain in his body.

"Kid, just give up or else you'll die." Zabuza said as he pointed his zanbatou at him and Naruto just smirked at him. Suddenly Naruto started glow gold that made everyone eyes widen in shock then soon his wounds started to heal and moments later the glow was gone and Naruto wounds are completely healed and everyone could help but shock and amazed at this.

"You really something Zabuza-san, now I'm gonna fight you with my true blade" Naruto said. Everyone was completely confused at this then suddenly strong flash of light happened that causes everyone to cover their eyes. When the light was gone they opened they opened their eyes and see a sword with a golden handle and a sheath in gold and blue.

"W-W-What this?" Kushina said in shock and nobody answered her because they also was too shock in seeing this. Naruto grabbed the handle of the sword and pulls it out from the sheath and then it turns into a small ball of light and flew into him and the sword suddenly turned invisible then Naruto held the sword behind him and soon the wind started to surround it.

"Zabuza get ready here I come." Naruto let out a war cry as he charges like bullet towards Zabuza and Zabuza snapped out from his shock and immediately went to defense and block Naruto invisible blade. Then the two continue to fight with their blades as sound metals were heard.

Tazuna and Shinobi nins were to looking awe as Naruto was battling Zabuza aggressively as they continue to exchange blows with their blades.

"Where did onii-chan get that weapon?" Naruko asked as she watches her brother fight.

"I don't know but something tells me that your brother has a lot of explaining to do." Kushina said.

Zabuza swung his zanbatou again but Naruto was able to dodge it by leaping away from him and Naruto leapt to the air and brought his sword down like a hammer towards Zabuza and Zabuza attempted to block it with zanbatou. When the contact was made Naruto said two words.

"Prana burst" And a flash of golden light happened and the zanbatou was shattered into pieces leaving only 1/3 of the blades. Everyone was surprised at this and awe while Zabuza was shock and angry in what happened to his blade. Naruto took the chance of distraction of Zabuza and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Zabuza crashing into several trees.

Zabuza groaned in pain and felt something on his neck. He looks down and saw Naruto was holding a kunai near his neck.

"H-H-How?" Zabuza said in shock.

"It's been a good fight Zabuza-san but this is your end." Naruto said before Zabuza could talk suddenly a pair of senbon pierced the man neck. A Zabuza eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he was about to fall to ground but Naruto is able to catch his body. Naruto placed his body gently to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turn his head and saw Kushina and the others were running towards him.

"I would like to thank you for stalling him for me. I have been after Zabuza Momoichi for a long time." Everyone looks up and saw young person wearing a mask that was wearing a blue robes that covered his/her form.

"You're a hunter nin from Kiri?" Kakashi asked and the nin nodded at him then jumps down from the tree and grabbed Zabuza body by pulling the man's arm to his/her shoulder.

"I bid you all farewell." The hunter nin said before he/she disappeared in swirl of water. Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"NARUTO/KUN/ONII-CHAN!" Everyone shouted as they run towards Naruto. Kushina checked on his condition and sighs in relief.

"Don't worry he just exhausted that's all." Kushina said and everyone also sighed in relief then Kushina carried Naruto in a piggyback ride.

"Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so my son can rest." Kushina said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

**AN: EVERYONE I WILL BE BUSY FOR THIS MONTH SO I WON'T BE ABLE UPDATE THIS FOR A WHILE AND ALSO I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES FIRST BEFORE I UPDATE THIS AGAIN.**

**IF YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
